The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating, generally, to communication networks and, more particularly, to wireless local area networks (WLANs).
WLANs (e.g., WiFi networks) have evolved rapidly over the past decade. For example, the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has developed a family of standards, the 802.11 family of standards for WLAN, including 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, 802.11ac, 802.11ax, etc. The 802.11 family of standards have evolved to provide improved data throughput and reliability for WLAN communications.
Among them, IEEE 802.11ad (Very High Throughput 60 GHz) is a WLAN technique that operates in the globally unlicensed 60 GHz band, e.g., 57-66 GHz. IEEE 802.11ay (Enhancements for Ultra High Throughput in and around the 60 GHz Band) is currently being developed as a next generation 60 GHz WLANs (NG60) extension to IEEE 802.11ad, with a goal of achieving extended throughput and range.